While navigating in a desktop computing and/or Internet environment, a user may encounter any of over a hundred different types of media files. A media file is a data structure that comprises audio, video, image, and/or other data. The format of a media file is usually evidenced by its file extension, which is the two or three-character code preceded by a dot (.) that indicates the type of file, such as the format in which the file was created. A file of a particular media format usually corresponds to a fixed set of one or more commercial software applications, commonly referred to as “media players,” that can properly play its data, image, sound, and/or video content. The audio, video, image, and/or other data content that comprises a media file is compressed for storage. To access the content of a media file of a particular media format, a compressor/decompressor standard commonly called a “codec” is required. Examples of video codecs include MPEG, Indeo and Cinepak. Thus, for every existing media format, there is at least one associated codec.
A generic software application that can access the content of a media file of a specific format will hereinafter be referred to as a “media player.” Examples of media players include RealPlayer, Macromedia Shockwave Player, Windows Media Player, and MusicMatch Jukebox Plus. Table 1 provides examples of media formats and associated media players.
TABLE 1Compatible MediaMedia FormatDescriptionPlayer.mp3AudioAudio player.movAudio &videoQuicktime player.swfAudio &videoFlash Player.tif(f)ImageImage viewer.midAudioMidi player.mpgAudio &videoMpeg player.sndAudioAudio player.bmpPicture (Bitmap)Picture viewer.wavAudioAudio player
Because of the incompatibility between certain media players and media formats, the user must either know which media formats can be accessed by which media player, or must configure the computer to associate formats with compatible media players. For example, if a user encounters a media file while browsing the Internet, the user can manually activate a compatible media player that is stored on the computer's hard drive, and use its controls to access the content of the file. In the alternative, in an environment such as Windows NT, a user can associate specific media file types with compatible media players that are stored on the user's hard drive. A disadvantage of either approach is that the user typically is required to acquire, install, operate and maintain the latest versions of multiple media players.